Burning Summer Hearts
by thebluecray0n
Summary: Troy Bolton, Mark Montez, & Gabriella Montez are all best friends, despite the age difference. With Troy & Mark back from their first year at college, Gabriella looks towards her senior year of high school; summer is just heating up. TxG
1. Sizzle

Gabriella fidgeted in her seat and tried to keep her attention on the book in front of her. She wasn't excited about her brother Mark's return from college, she was excited about his best friend's arrival. Granted his best friend was also her best friend. It was Saturday night, her last two weeks of school, and all the juniors were partying. But Gabriella opted to stay home to be there when her parents' and the Boltons' arrived back at her house.

Troy Bolton and Mark Montez had met in third grade. Troy had just moved to New Mexico from New York for his father's job. Mark had tried to take Troy's lunch money at East Elementary, and when Troy slugged him in the face, they became best friends. Gabriella had been in first grade at the time, and when Mark invited Troy over after school a week after his eye had been healed, Gabriella had taken to him.

She was tough like her brother. The three of them played basketball together. It was a passion both families had. Jack Bolton had moved the family for his new job, as mentioned, which ended up as a basketball coach at East High. As children, Mark, Troy, and Gabriella all played after school together, and even played video games.

Gabriella was a full on tomboy at the time. No skirts, no pink, her arms and legs covered in bruises. Her long unruly brunette locks were always in a ponytail. Usually she had a baseball cap on at all times. She took pride in being one of the guys. Eventually she fell into step with the other guys in Mark and Troy's group.

The were all on the school's basketball team. When Mark and Troy graduated elementary and moved onto East Jr which was down the block, Gabriella was forced to make friends in her class. She bonded quickly with the elementary basketball team, especially when she joined.

Troy and Gabriella were still close. They were probably closer than Mark and Gabriella. They argued frequently, like siblings did, and Troy usually sided with Gabriella. They hung out all the time, with or without Mark. When Gabriella made it to middle school, the boys were in eighth. They were popular, and she was a lowly sixth grader. But that didn't matter to Troy. They were attached at the hip. He waited for her at her locker, and she cheered him on, and her brother, at their basketball games.

He was there when she felt like ranting about her teachers, and he helped her with projects he remembered having. But, there was someone else vying for Gabriella's attention.

Sharpay Evans.

She was a sixth grader. Like most, she didn't hail from East Elementary. Her family had moved from California. Her mother was an actress on a soap opera that got canceled and her father was a big time lawyer that represented people like OJ Simpson and Michael Jackson. Sharpay was appalled when she saw how Gabriella valued her appearance. She had decided to make Gabriella her own guinea pig.

By the end of sixth grade, Gabriella dressed like a girl, and wore lip gloss to school. She hardly had any bruises that decorated her, and kept her scars to a minimum. At Troy's fourteenth birthday party, she wore a dress, that hugged her nicely but appropriately for an eleven year old. Her breast had just decided to make an appearance. Sharpay went with her, Troy said that it was okay if she came.

Troy's eyes had bugged when he saw her. He started to call her Brie after that. Before it was her ever changing array of names. G, Gabs, Gabby, Gabster were some of the most popular. He also got Mark to stop ridding her about how much of a girl she was becoming. Her hair had still been in a ponytail, but it wasn't a messy careless one , Sharpay had perfectly styled it.

But Gabriella's basketball fetish was still present. She played ball with all the guys, broke three nails, and got awful blisters from running in her flats. But Troy had kissed her cheek goodnight that night when everyone had left when it was just the Montezs (with Sharpay) and the Boltons left.

That was the moment Gabriella was convinced Troy no longer felt like her big brother anymore. By the beginning of seventh grade, Gabriella styled her hair, and dressed like a girl. But she still played sports, and she also shopped with Sharpay and her twin Ryan. Troy and Mark were getting used to being fresh "meat" and were struggling with their cracked voices. By eighth grade, Gabriella was falling head over heels for Troy.

He had gotten his braces off, and his voice only cracked on occasion. He was a tenth grader now. His blue eyes sparkled, and Gabriella was convinced that they got bluer everyday. His figure wasn't as lanky as he began to bulk up for the upcoming basketball season his father was coaching. He was only a sophomore, so he'd be benched for a majority of the games, but he was on the team anyway. Slowly, his popularity was rising. Many of the girls were interested in the blue eyed shaggy haired boy.

But it seemed the only girl in Troy's life was his mother and Gabriella. And of course, now if you got Gabriella you got Sharpay.

That summer, the Boltons and Montezs went on vacation together. They summered in Europe together. Most nights Gabriella, Troy, and Mark all slept in the same room, which was originally Lucile and Jack Bolton's. When Mark would fall asleep in front of the TV, Gabriella and Troy would either talk, watch more movies, play video games, or draw on Mark's face. Some nights they fell asleep in each other's arms.

When Gabriella, Sharpay, and Ryan all started high school, Troy and Mark were popular juniors. But three seats were quickly cleared at their lunch table for them. Feeling lost in the big school, and the basketball team was closed to freshman, Gabriella joined the photography club and Scholastic Decathlon. On the Decathlon, she met Taylor McKessie, a bookworm like her and a freshman, they instantly latched onto each other as Sharpay and Ryan went out for drama. Soon, a fourth spot was made at the lunch table.

When Troy and Mark became seniors, Gabriella decided to bury her feelings. Things also didn't look up when Troy began to go through the cheerleading team. Sharpay had offered to kick his ass, she was convinced they were perfect for each other, but Gabriella had giggled and said it was too nice an ass to kick.

When the boys graduated and went off to Berkley in California, while Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, and Ryan went onto eleventh grade. Troy and Gabriella emailed frequently. They talked on the phone at least once a week.

Now, summer was coming sooner than anyone had planned. Mark had taken a pre law program, and it was all he'd talk about when Gabriella talked to him. It seemed his high school ways of womanizing were long behind him. Troy had continued to play ball, but also took a cinematography class. Ryan had enlisted Troy's help for taping one of his original dance compositions and Troy had fallen in love with all the different lighting and camera angles. It was something he'd only let Gabriella and Ryan know, until he was looking at college classes.

Troy had mentioned only one serious girl through his one year away. And that had only lasted three months. Mark had told her he still slept around every couple months, then had added, what college kid didn't?

Gabriella on the other hand, had two serious boyfriends this past year at school. Eleventh grade was heartbreak for her. Hayden, her first boyfriend, and her had lasted for six months before they lost interest in each other. Which saddened her since he was a really nice guy. He was in her photography club too. But then she met Alec, transfer student, and bad boy. He wore leather and drove a motorcycle. He smoked too. And had a tattoo. Maria Montez literally almost fainted when she saw him, but didn't object, because she even dated a bad boy back in the day.

Alec was good to her, despite what his ear piercing said. He challenged her, and read her easily. For the four months they were together, he made her life one lived spontaneously. He brought her out clubbing, but made sure she didn't get completely drunk, and after the first time, she really didn't enjoy alcohol, and clubs were okay for only an hour or so. He took her on the highway on his motorcycle, which seriously freaked her out, but she enjoyed the rush she got from it. She even went to a tattoo parlor, and really considered getting one, but she couldn't find design that just screamed "ME!" at her. But she did get her belly button pierced. And lost her virginity.

But then they broke up. Gabriella fully believed it was the sex that broke them apart. The morning after was awkward, and she was so nervous around him after. Which confused her, because she had heard that once you have sex it strengthens the bond. Obviously it backfired on them. And then a week later Gabriella broke up with him, when she found out he had been seeing someone else for two months.

Now, the clock read nine o'clock. Sighing, she closed the book. She had no idea what she had just read. Grabbing, her book bag, she grabbed her Human Anatomy textbook and began to study for her finals. Grateful for her nerdiness, she was immersed in the human body.

That was until, the front door opened, and an overwhelming amount of voices entered the house.

Slamming the book closed, Gabriella leapt up and dashed to the stairs. Her long brunette curls bounced as her bare feet hit the pads of the stairs. Her long naturally tan legs were completely open as she wore white pajama shorts with glittered lines decorating them. A dark gray top T shirt with lace as the trimming on the hem with a circular neckline clung, but not to tightly to her.

She grinned as she stopped on the bottom step, her hip popped she leaned onto her arm that was gripping the banister. She was furious when her parents had told her she couldn't come to the airport to greet her brother and Troy because their wouldn't be enough room in the car. The Boltons had offered to go in their car, but Maria and John Montez had countered saying "What was the point? Each of the boys lived at one end of the block, and Troy would want to see Gabriella anyway,"

Gabriella had countered saying, direct quote, "If Troy would want to see Gabriella, why can't Gabriella go to the airport?"

Lucile grinned at that, she had always hoped, secretly, that the friendship between the young Montez and her only son would amount to something more.

Now, Gabriella stood, watching her father lug in the remainder if her brother's luggage while he grinned at her. "Well, sis. What a pleasure seeing as you canceled your Saturday night plans to welcome me home,"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and dashed over her brother to hug him. Once she did, she said loudly in his ear, "I didn't cancel my plans to see you. Move," Shoving him to the side, she smiled in delight when she saw Troy standing directly behind her brother.

Troy chuckled and then held out his arms as Gabriella jumped onto him, her arms around his neck. She snuggled her face into his chest, inhaling his scent, as Troy wrapped his arms around her lower back, tugging her close to him.

The only thing Gabriella had noticed before she catapulted herself at him was that his hair was much longer than it had been when she saw him last winter. She doubted he'd cut it since then. She also noted his arms were much bigger as he held her.

She felt his breath on her ear as he chuckled, "Hi Brie,"

Grinning she pulled away and studied him. His jaw looked sturdier and he had a slight case of morning stubble around his mouth and chin. His hair fell into his eyes, a lot more pronounced then last winter most defiantly. His eyes were sparkling. Shifting her gaze to his arms, she nearly dropped dead. They were defiantly much bigger. She remembered him mentioning that he had been working out and running a lot more, but he hadn't mentioned he got bigger!

She knew he was studying her as well. Her hair was longer, her face was still as zit free as he'd left it last winter. She was still as tall, her curves were still there, her natural tan was still in place. But she knew one thing had changed about her appearance than last winter. Her chest had doubled in size. When she was fifteen it had seemed like her chest was done changing. But since January they'd blossomed.

She did notice as his gaze stayed there for a moment, before it skimmed down the rest of her body. She felt the familiar sparks return, and she grew worried of what he thought of her appearance. She wished they could go back to when she was in fifth grade and ran around like a boy with him without caring.

John Montez returned from dropping off the luggage upstairs and Maria and Lucille closed the front door behind them as they came in. Jack followed behind John. Mark had disappeared into the kitchen.

A grin worked it's way onto Troy's features as he saw that his parents and second parents were in the room, "I'm officially back."

Later that night, Gabriella, Troy, and Mark were all settled on Gabriella's bed while a stand up comic blared from her TV. Mark had passed out, and the environment had reminded Gabriella of their trip to Europe when Mark was out at like three AM, and Troy and her were left to talk. Of course, then, they were on either the floor or couch and not a bed, and they were kids, and Gabriella didn't have boobs that distracted half East High's male population, and Troy didn't have stubble that made him look sexy in an older guy way. And his muscles weren't as hot as they were now.

He had his arms around her shoulders, angling her so she was leaning into him. After awhile, she had allowed her head to drop onto his shoulder.

"So, Bolton..."

"Yes, Montez."

Gabriella grinned, "Tell me about college. Your emails are one thing, and we usually talk about me on the phone, I wanna hear you talk about it."

Troy sighed and shrugged.  
"Ow," Gabriella pronounced loudly and removed her head, rubbing the side.

Troy chuckled, "I'm sorry, Brie. But you're hanging around with Shar waaaay to much. Last time I saw you, you wouldn't have carried,"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I'd let you saw my head open too." Sarcasm laced her voice.

"Brie, I'm sorry. It feels natural having you cuddle into my side, and rest your head there, I hardly notice anymore,"

Hiding her blush, as her stomach begin to fill with butterflies and her heart rate accelerated, Gabriella rolled her eyes; reverting back to her boyish way.

"Yeah, yeah Bolton."

Troy chuckled, "College... well, it's kinda like that song by Asher Roth-"

"Oh! I love that song!" Gabriella squealed, "Time isn't wasted when you're getting wasted, I love that line!"

Troy chuckled again, grinning, "Yeah, but unfortunately time IS wasted when I get wasted. Especially when I've got a term paper due the following day. "

"Is it anything like that movie Accepted. We used to love that movie! And are sororities like in Sydney White?" She questioned eagerly.

Troy continued to grin at her, grinning prominently. "I'll tell you on one condition,"

"Name it,"

"Cuddle back into me,"

Looking down, so he wouldn't see her blush, she wrapped her arm around his stomach and placed her head on his chest, that way he could shrug without hurting her. Troy smirked, leaned back against her headboard, and wrapped one arm around her shoulders to her lower back, and his other arm, the one furthest from her, fell onto her knee that was curled in her side.

"I'm cuddled. Talk."

"If college was like Accepted, I'd still be there cause I wouldn't want leave. Sadly, Accepted is what I wish college would be. It's not. Although most guys only want to learn about girls, and fraternities, really do have you do lame things. As for sororities in that Amanda Bynes movie you made me watch, yes and no. I have no clue what goes on in sororities. I try to distance myself from them as much as I can, which is easy since I'm not a Frat boy. But it's college. There really is no one person in charge. Everyone basically is divided into three groups. Those that work, those that party, and those in between. I'm in between. Mark is a nerd. But I drag him to a party once in a blue moon."

"How's basketball?"

"It's cool. Really different than playing as a WIldcat with my dad as my coach. And I'm a lot shorter than most of the team."

Gabriella giggled quietly beneath him.

"It's not funny Montez, I may be amazingly good, but these guys are huge and can block most of my plays by moving their body weight to one side."

"Maybe you're just not very good at the element of surprise,"

Troy cocked his eyebrow at her, "I'm not good at the element of surprise? Me? Troy Bolton, the most amazing prankster."

Gabriella bit her lip, and nodded, trying not to smile at the way his hair fell into his eyes and he threw his head to one side in annoyance.

"Hows this for the element of surpirse?" he asked, mischief lacing his voice.

Puzzled, Gabriella opened her mouth to say something, but let out a squeal and closed her eyes as Troy fingers tickled her sides mercilessly.

"Troy!" she shrieked and writhed beneath him as he straddled her. Laughter left both their lips as Gabriella not only was at a loss of breath from the tickling but because Troy was around her. Stupid butterflies, she cursed mentally.

"Why... doesn't Mark... get- awaken?" She gasped. "Get up" was just way to many words for her now that her breathing was coming in short gasps. Troy grinned, "College. He's learned to sleep through parties in the dorms at night.

Flashing back to Europe, Gabriella remembered Mark waking up whenever she and Troy spoke over the volume of a whisper. She couldn't believe her brother remained a sleep through this. She vaguely remembered Troy mentioning in one of his emails that her brother was no longer a light sleeper, but she didn't believe it.

Until now.

"Troy," she gasped, "Mercy!"

Troy's smirk grew, "What's the magic word...?" he sing-songed.

"Pretty ... please."

He rolled his eyes, and blew his hair out of his face, "Please, Brie. I'm not a girl."

Scowling Gabriella closed her watered eyes and then opened them, when Troy lessened the tickling, muttering the word.

"What's that Brie? I can't hear you,"

"Hot stuff, stop."

Troy grinned triumphantly and stopped his ministrations. He leaned back on his feet and kneeled above her. "Thats what I thought,"

Sunday morning, Gabriella woke up in Troy's arms. Once again Europe flooded her mind, especially since it was Lucille waking the three of them up. She had always been on wake up duty. Opening her eyes slowly, she took in her bedroom, where the TV was still on. Mark was stretching, and walking around the room. Gabriella attempted to move. But Troy's iron grip on her waist prevented her from doing so.

"I blame his giant arms," she muttered, earning a hearty laugh from Lucille.

Gabriella contemplated the situation. She bounced slowly in her spot making her bed shake. If she had that stupid Tempurpedic Mattress she wouldn't be able to do that. Grinning to herself, she remembered the argument she and her dad had gotten into at the store when John had insisted she get a good, strong mattress since she was being more athletic than ever. But Gabriella had complained, saying her bed wouldn't be fun at sleepovers.

Troy groaned. Her tightened the already powerful arm around her, and buried his face into her stomach. His nose hit something. Gabriella giggled, one hand lacing itself in his hair, "That's my ring, moron. Move, your you'll hurt me."

Troy smirked into her, "You know, I never believed you when you told me you got that piercing. It's sexy."

Lucille cleared her throat as Gabriella bit the inside of her cheek.

"Dude. My sister," Mark said from the other side of the room.

"Breakfast will be ready soon. I'll leave you three to it," Lucille told them, backing out of the room.

Troy wrapped his arms around her hips and moved so he was resting his weight on her lower half as his head burrowed into her stomach, but then obeyed her orders of moving, and rested his head just below her breast.

"Tr-oy!" she whined in annoyance, but secret pleasure, her body erupting in sparks.

Troy chuckled, "It's Sunday, Brie. I just spent like six hours on a plane yesterday, and didn't fall asleep till like five AM, and imagine how fatigued I am from college parties and work. And you're a really comfy pillow."

"Dudes, I'm going to shower. Man, stop using her as a bed. It's creepy." Mark said, leaving the room.

Gabriella ignored him, and kept her hand in his hair, her fingers moving in circles. SHe moved her other hand to place it lightly on his shoulder. Troy moaned in ecstasy into her. Her body jumped in shock, but she didn't stop. This was not how normal friends interacted, she told herself. Hell, she didn't even do that to her brother.

Troy looked up at her, one arm stretching out to prop himself up. "Brie... I..."

Trailing off, he moved to get up, but Gabriella's voice stopped him, "Yes?"

"Never mind." Jumping off the bed, he stretched, his wife beater ridding up, to a reveal his patch of hair that led to the V in his hips, his boxer's waist line kicking in from there. Gabriella couldn't stop her eyes from wandering down there.

"GUYS!"

Mark's voice made Gabriella jump and tear her eyes away as her brother's voice sounded through the halls, Gabriella fearing she'd been caught looking "there", but Mark bursted through her door, smiling, as if all his dreams had been answered.

Troy looked startled, and scared, as if he'd been caught undressing Gabriella. She slapped herself, for thinking that.

Mark looked directly at Troy. "Man! You're dad! He- REDHAWKS!"

Troy's eyes relaxed , and he chuckled, "Oh yeah, that. Court side for tonight."

"No way!" Gabriella squeaked in shock, "But tonight's the... "

"Fuck yes, G!" Mark yelled.

"Game one of the finals, and court side for us three," Troy stated, filling in everyone's thoughts.

Gabriella's eyes bugged, "No way! Serious?! I thought you guys were leaving me home. You never let me go with you to a game. Baseball, yeah, but never basketball!"

Troy smiled. Mark was just to slap happy to speak.

Gabriella was grinning, her eyes gleaming, suddenly, she leapt from her position on her bed and jumped into Troy's surprised body. He responded automatically, though, and wrapped her in his arms. Mark hugged them both, and Gabriella removed an arm from Troy's neck to wrap around her brother. It was good to have them back.

* * *

**A/N** Hola people! So, I've got much explaining, I know. Well, I was deathly ill. Okay... not deathly, the inner Sharpay in me is coming out. But sick enough I was out the WHOLE week of school. Some weird throat infection I got AT the doctors. (I had to go in for my acid reflux issue, and there was some girl who had to be quarantined) I couldn't talk. It was awful. I literally was in bed, I was dizzy and weak, and watched movies, and mustered enough strength to grab my laptop and get updates on, what else, Zanessa. I lived on soup. I missed my friend's birthday. Yeah, that bad.

But yay, lets celebrate cause I'm ALMOST cured. I'm still on my "medication" as my mom put it. But see this week, are my finals. So I'm always up late studying. And making up work. And I'm graduating in 2 weeks, and everyone keeps saying I'm gonna be valedictorian (Like Gabriella!) so I'll have to write a speech, but I'v already got to write one for the Grad Mass next Sunday! As you can see, that was NOT the week to get sick.

But this story. Oh my gosh, has been in my head for ages. I've seen scenes so vividly in my head, and ideas for dialogue, and... just a lot. So, I finally needed to write it down. And then, their childhood just flowed, that I was typing and typing, and then it was getting late and needed sleep for my final the following day, so I had to stop just shy of Gabriella waking up in Troy's arms. So if the flow us messed up, my apologies.

I'm thinking about changing it to Gabriella's POV, so let me know what you think. And has anyone read the fanfic "The Definition of Us" by Savannah something. It's in my favorites. It's literally amazing! Another reason I didn't finish this chappie yesterday, I was reading it, and into today.

So, please review. And I'm gonna go update _Journey _now. (:


	2. Extinguish

Gabriella's POV

The U of A Redhawk arena was everything I imagined it would be. And it was even better that Troy had his arm wrapped around my shoulders as I glimpsed the prodigious arena for the first time. The court was shinny. I never understood how basketball courts stayed like that. After all, aren't six foot tall dudes running on that court all the time, bouncing balls with all their strength. Wow, that probably didn't sound right. They probably buff it. How cool would it be to be a professional buffer for a basketball arena?! When you're on a date, "So what do you do for a living?" You can say, "I buff courts."

Troy chuckled next to me. I realized I was still immobile and staring at the court and all the Redhawk banners that lined the area.

From up ahead, in a crowd, I heard Mark call back, "Lets go! I wanna get an Italian sausage!"

Making my feet move, I kept close to Troy as we inched our way closer to Mark, through the crowd. "You okay?" I felt Troy's breath on my ear as he whispered it to me. Shivering, as discreetly as possible, I nod. Stupid butterflies. How do you murder internal butterflies? I see my brother now. He looks happy. Troy looks shocked to see him like this. I guess Mark really HAS been a nerd this past year.

Troy's muscular arm flexes around me. He's wearing a Redhawk jersey, so his arms are bare, and visible to the world. Practically every girl here is stopping to look at him, more like drool at him. And then there I am, tucked in close to him. I probably look like his girlfriend. Sweet.

"Yo, you said we're on the Redhawk side?" Mark asks us, as we finally reach him.

"Yeah man, just like every other game we've gone to." Troy tells him.

A little later, we've finally found our seats. We're so close, that every time a player runs past us, we actually feel the breeze. Okay, I wouldn't know, because game hasn't started. But I'm sure I'll feel a breeze.

"I call middle!" I say, as the three of us are about a foot away from our seats. Troy nods, "Cool with me."

Mark shrugs, "Whatev."

Grinning like I just earned the most amazing thing ever, I plop myself down. Mark joins me, biting into his sausage. Troy chuckles as he watches me fidget around in my seat as I gaze at the still shiny court. The noise around me vanishes as Troy takes his own seat next to me.

Come on... put your arm around me again. I'm dressed really cute for a basketball game, mister! With my red Redhawks T shirt and white denim shorts with gold gladiator sandels. He makes no move. Darn.

After three bottles of water, cotton candy, and my own sausage, it's the end of the third quarter, with the Redhawks winning 87-83. Mark and Troy are talking around me. They're been yelling like madmen the whole game, but I can't judge, I was too. My throat hurts. But since we got to our seats, Troy hasn't dove for any touchy feely stuff. They're kinda ignoring me now.

"And that dunk-"

"Man that was fucking ah-mazing!"

"What about when Jefferson fouled him off-"

"Dude that was retarded. Did he really think no one would see?!"

Troy looks so cute all fired up. Gah! Gabby get over him. He's your best friend! That's all he'll ever be.

Musics playing. New music.. not like the usual fun music to keep you entertained between quarters. What are they saying? ..."So kiss me..." Ohhh...

That big screen thing is flashing cartoons! Aw.. Pepe Le Pu, the skunk that mistakes female cats for skunks and tries to make them love him. They always run away. She's running away from him now. Then hearts form around the screen and some couple is shone. The words "Kiss me.." drone out.

Laughing, the pair on the screen smooch. Then it changes to Popeye saving Olivia. Three couples later, I had officially forgotten Troy and Mark were ignoring me. I think I was smiling. All the couples were so cute and giggly. And then they switched couples. Me. What?! Why am I looking at myself on the screen and Troy is in a heart next to me?

Troy stupidly whispers, "Oh.." as he stares at it.

I can't imagine Mark's face. He isn't saying anything. Troy shakes his head, and throws his hand forwards. Then looks at me. He's biting his lip. I think I still look confused. Would he actually kiss me?

"Oh, no." I say and shake my head, while looking at it in the screen, smiling embarrassedly, "We aren't a couple,"

Not that anyone can actually hear me. I look back at Troy, who looks frozen. I risk a glance at my brother. He looks pale. And disgusted. It is his little sister and best friend he'd have to see kiss. Apparently we're taking to long, the crowd starts to chant, "Kiss her, kiss her,"

Troy shakes his head again while chuckling nervously, and uses hand signals to try and get the point across that we're just friends.

"Dude, just kiss her, so they'll shut up." Mark says in a harsh whisper, leaning over me. He's doing that ignoring thing again! What if I didn't want to kiss Troy? ... Wow that was a stupid thing to think.

Troy looks at me. He's face looks contorted in pain. Like this is the hardest thing he's ever had to do. Yeah, that makes a girl feel better about herself.

"It's just a kiss," he whispers to himself, then cups my face in his palm. I think I'm melting. I close my eyes, and lean into his hand and into him at the same time. "It's just a kiss." he says again right before his lips pierce mine.

Kissing Troy Bolton was not at all like I'd dreamt it. I dreamt it would be a feather light kiss, with him treating me like a glass figure that needed the gentlest of touches. It wasn't. Well, at first it was. As if he was afraid of my lips. I didn't hear the crowd erupting in whoops of joy. I was erupting in my own. Instead, after a second his lips became fierce, as if it was our first and last and he'd be dying right after. His other hand placed itself on my lower back, were my shirt had ridden up a little. My arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him close. Soon his tongue met mine, and I felt like every fiber in me was lit ablaze. I liked this rougher stronger Troy better than the gentle one. This was the basketball jock I grew up with. He knew I could take him. All of him.

"Dude!" Mark screeched. Puling apart abruptly, I saw Mark's hand had pulled Troy's shoulder back. By that time the screen had changed to a cartoon I didn't know, and the animal had gotten kissed and ran into a pole in his ditzy happiness. I wish I felt like that right now. But I felt scared. What if what I felt meant nothing to Troy, after all, it took convincing for him to kiss me. What if Mark murdered him?

"She's my sister!" With that he stomped off up the stairs and somewhere else. No one was watching. They just wanted us to kiss. How kind.

Troy finally turned back to me. My lips were still parted a little, and I was trying to catch my breath.

"Uh.." he scratched his neck awkwardly. Oh gosh, he hated it. I think a part of me just died. it was so much better not knowing. "Lets let him blow off some steam first."

I nod, to sad to say anything, then slouch back in my chair and watch the rest of the game in silence. Troy does too. Great now it's awkwardly weird between us. It has never been like this. Never. I don't like it.

After the game, which Redhawks won, we searched the arena.

"You find him?" Troy asked, back at our meeting place.

"Do I look like I found him?" I snap, standing by the deserted Redhawks Team Store without my brother, we've been looking for like an hour. "And he's not answering his phone. He must have a lot of steam."

Troy sighs and runs his hand through his hair, "Lets just get to my car. He knows his way back home by bus."

We stand far apart as we walk to the parking lot, now empty, with the last few cars making their way out.

Troy's beat up white truck is the only car there. It actually looks creepy. Like something in a horror film. The last ones out die first... okay that was lame. As we get closer, to the car, not to each other, I freeze. This really is a a horror film! There's a thing leaning on the car. I'm gonna die with Troy being weird weird me and my brother hating me!

Oh. My brother is the thing. Is that a pick axe?! No... just calm down. I need to stop eating cotton candy. He looks pissed.

"Took you two long enough. What did you do? Have sex in bathroom after the game?" he spat at us.

Hey! That's not nice or fair! Thanks to you ruining the best moment of my life, I didn't get to enjoy the happy ditzy afterglow!

"Man shut up. Don't talk about us like that."

Us! He said us! Maybe he doesn't hate me.

"Well you shouldn't kiss my sister like that!"

"You told me to!"

"No! I told you to kiss her, a peck, to shut them all up!"

This is great. They're doing the ignoring thing AGAIN. "Hey, hey, HEY!"

Finally. They stop and look at me. Troy's hard face softens when he sees me. Mark still looks pissed and disgusted, like me kissing Troy made him puke. Maybe he did. He did run off. Who knows what he did.

"What Brie?" Troy asks softly. Oops, thinking and not talking.

"Can we go home?" I ask timidly. They might start screaming at each other again.

Troy sighs and nods tiredly. "Yeah. Lets just go home." Pulling his keys from his jeans pocket, he unlocks the door, and we get in. The ride is quiet and tense, with Troy glancing back at me every so often.

"What's wrong with you?!" Mark asks as soon as the front door slams shut behind him.

"It was a kiss, Mark. Get over it." I call over my shoulder stomping up the stairs. I don't care how immature I'm acting.

"No. That was not a kiss. That was Troy's tongue down your throat and you pulling him into you!"

"What is going on here!?" Mom asks, walking in from the living room.

"Nothing!" Mark and I yell at the same time, then run upstairs.

"Gabriella! Mark!"

I think she sighed and went back in, deciding to let us work it out on our own. I locked my bedroom door, stripped down and grabbed my pajamas before hopping into bed. I did have school in the morning. Mark banged on my door for forty minutes before giving up.

Sharpay didn't want to know how the game went. In all her years knowing me, she's never gotten into sports, while I got into fashion. Sounds unfair, but eh, she's my bestie. I talk to Chad and Jason when it comes to sports. They wanted to know about the game, but didn't care about Troy. So, I was good. I was not in the mood of relaying the events of last night. Taylor was out of school early on some International Honor Society thing. Thank gosh this was our last week.

However, it meant finals.

After the brain twistingly hard Living Science exam, and French exam, I met Shar, Chad, and Jase in the cafeteria for our free period. It was our last period, and half day.

"Guys, I think I'm just gonna head out. I'm exhausted." I told them.

Sharpay looks sad. Uh oh. What did I forget and am now bailing on? "Hello! We were supposed to look over the drama tapes from the musical last week."

Oh. Shit.

"Shar, I'm so sorry. But I really need to get home. I'm beat. And I need to start our summer work, since I'll be away with the Boltons in July, then working at your club in August. I'll have no time. And I need to study for Calculus tomorrow."

"Oh, just go." She flicks her fingers as she flips through her Drama notebook. I smile apologetically, not that she can see.

"Guys, come around later. I'm sure you want to play Troy in basketball."

"I'm in. Lets see if Hoops still has his jump shot." Chad says while grinning, looking evil. Although it's hard to see it like that with his afro.

"Why would a hoop lose it's jump shot? Wait... did the hoop ever have one to begin with?" Jason asks, looking more confused then ever. As you can see he's the slow one of the group.

"Moron." Shar mutters.

Chad just laughs. Which he does every time Jase speaks. "Oh, buddy. How the hell did you make it to high school?"

Giggling, I turn and walk from the cafeteria to the hall and out the door.

Besides the sun blinding me, it's scary hot; even for New Mexico. I shrug off the short sleeve zipper up thing that hide my tank top, which was against dress code. Quickly I walk across the campus, finding my sunglasses in my bag in the process. It feels amazing to be going home.

Why is there a lame white beat up truck directly outside school?

The driver's door opens and I see Troy Bolton's sexy back getting out of the car. Oh my gosh.

He looks surprised to see me. "Brie, hey!"

In a state of awe, I robotically walk over to him. Why is here? He can't be here to see his dad, the day is like over, and all the teacher's have a faculty meeting after.

"Hi."

That was dumb. Say something cooler than 'hi'.

Troy chuckles. Glad to see I amuse you while I'm freaking on the inside!

"Hey you. Get in, I'll drive you back."

"But aren't you here to like..." Oh, I don't know, "Do something else?"

Troy laughed and threw his head back. Wow, I'm amusing today. He stops and scratches his neck. Great he's nervous. Well, why wouldn't he be nervous? I mean nothing insanely awesome happened. Pssh yeah right.

"It's fine. I can do it another day."

Nodding, I get into the lame truck.

"Can we put on the radio?"

Troy doesn't say anything.

"Let me guess, this lame excuse of a vehicle will break down if you do."

"SHHH! She can hear you." Looking away from me, he rubs his hand over the dashboard he cooes, "Don't worry baby. Mean old Brie doesn't mean it."

"Uh, yeah. Awesome young Brie does."

Troy chuckles, "Just put on your iPod and sing for me."

"Your lucky I really wanna listen to music." I grumble and then look through my bag, finally coming up with it. As quick as I can I untangle the wire and then slip them in. Nothing on my song list catches my eyes. Nothing except "Falling Into Black" by Skillet.

I sing way over dramatically. "I'm falling in the black, slipping through the cracks, falling through the depths, can I ever go back? Dreaming of the way it used to be. Can you hear me? Falling in the black, slipping through the cracks, falling through the depths, falling inside the black, falling inside, falling inside, the black! "

I can hear snippets of Troy's laughter. Stopping at a red light, he gently pulls an earplug from my ear, and places two fingers on my chin, turning me to him. I think I'm not breathing anymore. I need to remember to do that. His face inches closer to mine. He's right in front of me. Like an inch away. His thumb rubs circles into my cheek. I think my mouth is open in shock. All I know is I'm not breathing and my lips are chapping from not getting run over with my saliva. Oh and I think my stomach is gonna explode.

"Brie..." he whispers quietly, saying my nickname like it's some treasure. You know what, names are like treasure? When you introduce yourself, you tell people "I am (insert name here)" Or in school when you sign your name on homework or a test, "I have done this". Oh my gosh, I'm thinking and not acting.

"Troy.." It seemed like that only thing to say.

He's doing that look again. That pained dying thing. He drops his head, and then instinctively I move my hand, wrapping it in his hair and pulling him up, gently of course. Rubbing his head, like I usually do when my hand laces itself there, he grins at me, and moves in just a tiny bit more.

"You-" he starts against my lips, then there's a loud honk!

Oh. Right, still at a traffic light. He pulls back quickly. I think I pulled out some of his hair. It's not my fault! He moved so fast! Swearing under his breath, he lurches forward, his truck huffing and puffing.

No. No. No. I do not need this awkward shit again.

"You know, you really need a new car. Something cool, and fun, not ancient. And one with a working radio that won't break your car down."

Troy attempts a grin.

"Gabriella-"

"Brie."

"What?"

"My name is Brie to you."

"Brie- your name is Gabriella."

"I've been Brie to you for like six, seven years." I counter, he is not calling me Gabriella. Never, ever, ever!

He sighs, and turns onto my block.

"Brie, about last night..."

Oh great. This is the speech where he tells me it didn't mean anything to him. I am not hearing this. It was bad enough seeing him freak out before and after the kiss.

"I get it Troy."

"Really?" he asks.

"Yeah, Troy. I'm not five. I can take a signal. You kissed me last night to shut them all up-"

"Well yeah, I mean-"

"And it was just a kiss."

"Right just a kiss," Troy echoed, "It's not like it meant anything."

Tear. I tried so hard to get him to not say it. I nod, my lip quivering, and my eyes tearing, "Yeah..." my voice is gonna crack, I know it, "Noth-ing." Shoot. It cracked. I gotta get out of here. Thankfully he stops the car right in front of my house right now.

My hand latches onto the handle, but Troy stops me.

"Gabriella-"

I think I'm gonna die. Not into me and the whole name.

"Troy-please. I'm really tired."

"Yeah, of course. I just wanted to say, Mark told me about Stephen."

Who the F is... oh! That Stephen. My lab partner that I may be crushing on. A tiny little pint size crush.

"What about him?"

"Go for him," he did that pained thing again, but quickly wiped it away with a grin.

Oh gosh. Turning me away, the full name, and throwing me at someone else. He really doesn't like me.

Out of breath and full of tears, I nod slowly, "Y..yeah. Uh.. maybe, I uh, will."

He nods too, swallowing hard, his Adam's apple bobbing, "You should. Mark told me he's straight As. He sounds good for you."

"Yeah. Oh and I told Chad and Jase to come over later and play ball with you. So, see ya."

I hop out and run up the pavement to the house. I want to cry. I hate this. I hate everything!

* * *

**A/N** Hey everyone! First off, OMG THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! Your reviews were all basically "I loved it" but there were so many of them! Literally last time I got that many for one chappie was like _Broadway Star, Bully, & Myspace_. I'm thinking about doing a Troyella rewritten version. But I'm still planning, and I've got so many other things going on right now, it's crazy. But it is still in mind. And then again with _Fighting For Love. _(review wise)

And I just wanna say about this story, it's gonna be short and not so drama filled. And I love that I'm a summer flick now that it's almost summer! I wish it was summer already! HSM2 was messed up with it premiering at the end of summer, so I'm grateful I got the time setting right.

Thoughts on the kiss?? Speaking of kisses, anyone see the new New Moon snippet scene from ET? There's a vid on Justjaredjr dot com.

Please keep reviewing! They were all soooo awesome. Made me wanna update. (:

Oh, and sorry this one's shorter than the last one. It's like midnight and been an exhausting week. I needed to end it.

TITLE QUESTION: Should I change it to Burning Summer Hearts, or leave it?


	3. Relight

Gabriella's POV

Grabbing my official professional camera, that I got from photography camp in NYC last summer, I run out of the house, an hour before Troy, Chad, and Jase are supposed to be here. I haven't seen Mark, and I don't want to. I don't know what possessed him to tell Troy that, but I'm not up for finding out.

The beach located a twenty minute walk from our house is beautiful. The waves break against some rocks located by the boardwalk, while the water rolls up on the sand, leaving some shells in it's wake. There are some people around, but not many. The sun is shinning brightly. Perfect day for picture taking. Bringing the camera up to my face, I take my first shot.

Several hours later, after getting plenty ah-mazing shots, getting a funnel cake from the deserted boardwalk, and a hot dog on my way back, I'm not in the mood to hear Troy's whoops of joy as he scores another basket. I also hear the others groaning.

I'm able to slip in undetected.

But Mark is on my bed as soon as I get upstairs. Maybe I should just talk to him now.

"Stephen? Why would you tell Troy I like him, a tiny bit?"

Mark sighs, and shakes his head, "Gab, I'm just trying to protect you. Troy... he's not the same dude he was in junior year. You know what he became our senior year. Besides, he doesn't like you like that anyway. It's lust. But he doesn't get involved with girls in relationships, so I told him you liked someone."

Troy wanted to sleep with me? No strings attached. Ouch.

"Yeah. Look, I just wanted to tell you that. I didn't know you knew." Mark continued, then stopped and asked in confusion, "How did you know?"

"It doesn't matter. You wanna see the shots I took?" I ask, then take out my camera.

The next day, after the three more finals I took, I was sitting in my room, on the floor, leaning against my wall. I was on my MacBook, looking at sights in Hong Kong, where my family and the Boltons are going this July. I'm so excited, just like I was for Europe. I spent hours reading about sights and the culinary arts! Now I get to do it again for HK!

There was a knock on my door, and then it opened. It stayed open while whoever it was stayed at the doorway.

"Mark, you always get pissed at me when I leave your door opened, and you have the AC on. It's kinda hypocritical you're doing it to me now." I state, not bothering to look up from the keys, and I google HK Restaurants.

"Brie..."

Shit.

I snap my head up quickly. Troy is shutting the door quietly behind him. His hair looks matted down, sweat or a shower? I don't smell any toxic fumes, so I'm gonna say shower.

"Uh.. hi."

He turns to look at me, "I thought you and Mark would be at the game yesterday."

"Oh, yeah, I uh went to the beach to get some pictures. I think Mark was emotionally drained."

Troy nodded, then in my direction, "Whatcha looking at?"

"Well, I started looking at the website for Stanford, then Hong Kong became a lot more interesting."

Troy chuckled, "Yeah, my mom is saying I should of spent this year learning one Japanese phrase each week."

"Do they speak Chinese or Japanese in HK?"

"Both I guess."

Troy takes a seat next to me on the floor. His arm stretched out and rests on my shoulders, on instinct I cuddle in. The I get an IM. From Stephen.

**stepHENmadEthIsSN-** hey g, u goin w/ every1 2 the movies 2day

Troy looked ready to kill. Instead he made a move to get up. "No..." I say, my hand latching onto his arm. He sighs and nods, placing his arm back around me.

**gaBBerzz91- **hey steph, nahh got plans w/ troy

"And what are our plans Ms Montez?" he asks, nuzzling my hair with his face. I giggle, "This."

**stepHENmadEthIsSN- **troy?

I close my laptop and push it off my lap, "Can we put on a movie?"

"Sure, pick one."

"Accepted."

Chuckling, Troy gets up, offering me his hand, which I take, forgetting everything else, "Are you sure?"

"Of course. It's like our movie. We watched it all the time."

"I didn't now we had a movie," Troy chuckles and goes over to one of the box shelves on my wall that has all my favorites. Accepted, How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days, Bride Wars, Moulin Rouge, and The Incredibles as my fave movies. The Mortal Instruments, The Real Real, Tattoo, and Pride and Prejudice as my fave books. Escape the Fate CDs and Lady Gaga CDs as my fave musicians. Oh, and a picture I took of Troy shooting a basketball angled amazingly in black and white as my fave picture taped to one side.

I snuggle into my bed as Troy hits PLAY.

Later, Sharpay and I are chilling in my very cold room. And I'm also relaying every detail, since she caught me and Troy snuggled under the blankets as we finished Accepted.

"No way! Shit G! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"OW!" I shriek as she hits me with my pillow. "I'm sorry! Okay, stop!"

"What happened to I promise to tell you everything, huh?!"

"Shar! Stop, just tell me what you think."

She dropped the pillow immediately, "You're blind. That boy is in love with you."

I sigh, of course she'd say that. She wants us to get together. "I just.. I don't know. He told me I should be with Stephen."

"He's never met Stephen! Stephen is such a nerd, I can't believe you'd- well, yeah I can see where you'd like him."

"I like him a little!"

She sighs, "Well I'm gonna find out once and for all! Where's Troy?!"

Looking confused I shrug, "In Mark's room, with like three other friends from college, I think one has his girlfriend with him... Shar? Where are you- SHAR!"

Oh no. She is going to barge and there and say something like; "Troy, are you in love with G?" No. No. No! I spring up quickly and make it to Shar just as she's saying "Troy-"

"No SHAR!" I screeched and jump onto her back, my hand clamping over her mouth. Her arms wrap around my legs and we spin around screaming at each other, of course Shar's are muffled.

"Shar stop! You can't say anything! Stop!"

"Mmhf! Twoy!"

"Ew! You licked my hand?!" I suddenly shriek as my hand is shiny and wet.

"Troy! Do you- AWW,"

I kicked her leg, where my legs are. Quickly, I jump off her and pull her out of the room, making a very bad first impression on my brother and Troy's college friends.

"What the fuck did you do that for?!" We both hell at each other at the same time.

"To see how Troy feels!"

"So you wouldn't ask that!"

We're doing that saying things at the same time again. It's annoying. Shar holds up one finger and opens her mouth, I cut her off, "Why do you get to talk first?!"

She sighs, "Cause you're acting like a moron! Now, we need too find out how he really feels!"

"No. Shar. He was like freaking out about having to kiss me, and it was all awkward after. Like with Alec after sex."

"Gab, honey, I don't know if you noticed, you didn't sleep with Troy. It was a kiss! A kiss that would of been perfect if Mark hadn't broken it apart. Besides from the way Troy acted it seems as if he wanted to taste all of you before Mark stopped it."

"Ew.. Shar...."

"What? Just saying."

"Lets just go for a walk or something, maybe to the boardwalk." I state, then realize as we're walking out that I forgot something. "Oh, I just gotta tell Mark we're heading out."

Shar nods, "Meet me at the end of the block."

Upstairs, I don't bother knocking, "Me and Shar are going to the beach." I say looking at Mark, then walk over to Troy, whose laying on Mark's bed. I lean down and hug him, he chuckles and hugs me back "See ya Brie."

Then I walk out, and hear one of Mark's friends say, "Dude, that's your sister?! She's hot."

But before Mark can say anything, I hear Troy, "Man don't think about her like that."

Later that night, around eleven finds me and Troy back on the floor of my room. Just like before with his arm around me. His head is resting on my shoulder, with his other arm laying across my stomach.

"... in twenty years, I hope we can just do this."

"What do ya mean Brie?" Troy asks in a whisper.

"Well you'll probably be married and a father, and if I play my cards right I'll be traveling the world photographing anything and everything. But I hope, we'll still be best friends and be able to chill like this."

"Yeah.. best friends." Troy echoes.

"Uh huh, like mac and cheese, peanut butter and jelly, Lilo and Stitch, cookies and milk, Spongebob and Patrick."

Troy chuckles, then tugs me closer to him, then changes his position. He movies to lie down. His head resting on my stomach, one arm hugging my legs, which are laid out straight, and his other laces in my hand. His knees propped up in front of him.

"Am I hurting you're piercing?" He asks, I giggle and shake my head, "You're good."

We're quiet for a little while. Then Troy ruins it. "Why didn't you go out with Stephen?"

Cause I like you a lot more than Stephen and wanted to be with you. But you don't like me. So I would lake a fool of myself and ruin our friendship if I say that.

"I'm playing hard to get."

Troy looks away from me. His voice sounds pained when he speaks again, "You should just be straightforward. Carpe Diem."

"Whatever, Mr Intellectual."

Troy chuckles, then looks back at me. His arm that's around my legs, rubs my knees. I feel like every fiber in me has been set ablaze. I can hear my heart beating in my ears.

"Brie..."

"Troy, when you seize the day, I will too."

"Brie that's not fair!"

"Yeah it is. You'll be a hypocrite if you don't do the thing that scares you, but you make me."

Troy sighs, "I'm already a hypocrite."

What? My eyebrows crease, and I watch him intently. "What do you mean?"

"I made fun of Doug for being afraid to ask out Kara, his dream girl, but.. I can't ask out mine."

Lemme get this straight. He was petrified to kiss me, but he did, and it was one hell of a kiss. Then he was awkward around me, then tried to kiss me again.. I think, but then tells me to get with Stephen AND he has some dream girl out there. This will hurt me. But I have to say it.

"You should ask her out. I mean, there is no girl in the entire universe that would turn you down for a date. Except Sharpay. ... And, unless they're lesbian. She's not lesbian, is she?"

Troy chuckles and shakes his head, "No Brie. She's absolutely straight."

"How do you know? Have you ever asked?"

He doesn't laugh, like I intended him too. Instead his face got very serious, "She likes someone else."

YES! "What kind of moron would like someone else when you're right here? Well, besides Shar. "

Troy sighs. My fingers are twitching to touch his hair. His head is resting on my lap now, it moved down from my stomach. What the heck, I'll touch his hair. Ahh. it's so silky smooth. Haha, like Adam Sandler from that Zohan movie. "I want to make silky smooth". I'm done now.

"You know what!" Troy says suddenly, sitting up. He sits on the toes of his feet and looks at me, placing one on arm on either side of me, "Fuck it. Carpe Diem. I'll tell her."

I gulp. No. I don't want Troy with a girlfriend. "Great," I think my voice cracked.

"You look nervous." he whispers, then slowly, one hand moves from my side to the side of my face. He holds onto a stray curl, then brushes it behind my ear, letting his hand graze my cheek, his hand then fully cupped my cheek. What is going on?

"Brie... you are my dr-"

"GABS! MARK! TROY! Dinner!"

F you Mom! What was he about to say! Was his "dr"eam girl me?! Gosh I hope so.

He pulls away quickly. Great, he's doing that neck scratching thing again. "Uh.... your dad was barbecuing."

"Yeah.. burgers, yum."

Burgers, yum? Whaaa?

"Right. We should go, before Mark eats all the well done burgers.."

I nod, and then get up, "Right. Well done burgers..."

In a daze I walk out of my room, with Troy behind me and then outside, without glancing back at him. But my heart is beating way to fast for my liking. My skin feels sweaty, and not from the heat. Maybe... just maybe, he doesn't hate me.

* * *

**A/N **Hey you guys! Your reviews are so awesome! Thank you all sooo much! Has anyone seen the movie _Up_? I took my nine year old neighbor to see it yesterday. It was so amazing! The dog, Doug, was hysterical! Once again, sorry this one's shorter than the previous ones, but I started this yesterday, and it needed to be ended and posted. I don't think I'll be able to update till maybe Wednesday or Thursday, maybe even Tuesday. We'll see. So, one again, thanks for the reviews! And I take it your watching the MTV M Awards. I know I am. I hope Zanessa wins best kiss!


	4. Lit

Troy's POV

Carpe Diem. Just do it. It isn't that hard. I was ready to tell her twelve hours ago. I should of thought this out. Yeah, so what? It's seven in the morning and I'm on Gabriella's balcony, trying to work up the fucking courage to go in there and tell her I love her. Don't call me a moron! This seemed romantic, the whole realizing you met that one girl, and you had to tell her before you lost your shot, and realizing it in the middle of the night, then running to her house (which is down the block) in your embarrassing Redhawk pajama pants, then climbing her balcony, and watching her sleep peacefully.

Now it seems like the scariest thing ever. I give major props to that Romeo dude for having the courage. Alright Bolton, she's gotta be up for school in fifteen minutes. Either wake her up, or watch her freak when she opens her eyes.

I open her door. If this wasn't boring New Mexico, I would of had to have a serious talk with her about locking balcony doors, unless you, the owner, are on the balcony it leads too.

"Brie..." I whisper as I shake her shoulder, which is poking out from her blankets that kept her warm from the AC. Isn't today like her last day of junior year?

"Brie!" I whisper louder and start to shake her violently. This girl is one heavy sleeper.

"Go away. My alarm hasn't rung yet." her voice is cracked, like most voices are in the morning. She snuggles into her bed more, and groans when I don't stop.

"Even if it did, you wouldn't of heard it."

"What are you, the Alarm Clock Police?"

I try not to chuckle. I'm running out of time. "Brie... I gotta tell you something. Important, it can't wait."

Sighing, she sits up her blankets falling off the top part of her body. Wow... she's hot in a clinging black tank top. Focus. Carefully, and gulping, I sit on her bed. I'm just gonna say it. She looks so pretty in the morning. With her curls all tussled and her form fitting- nope. We are not thinking about that now. Focus buddy.

She yawns, and then closes her eyes after, reopening them after a moment. This is it. I know it is. The sun is hitting her, making her glow. She's beautiful. And perfect. And everything I want.

"Brie... I, well um, what I'm trying to say is, .. I've known you.. for like what what 15 years? Maybe a little less. And for most of those years, you were like a little sister. Then you showed up at my fourteenth birthday, looking like anyone else than my best friend.

"Then, that's when I saw you as more than just "One of the guys". Suddenly, you weren't just G, or Gabs. You were Gabriella Montez, a girl."

Gabriella interrupts me with a scoff. It's adorable. "What?" I ask in confusion, I thought I was doing pretty well.

"Nice to know I reminded you of a guy for like nine years. Where are you going with this anyway?"

"Where am I going with this?" I chuckle to myself, out of nerves I think. My heart is pounding and my palms are sweaty, "In Italy... and all those others places in Europe, we got mistaken as a couple so many times. And now, we still do. And I don't want it to be a mistake anymore. Gabriella, Brie," This is it. Deep breathe and ... go. "I love you."

Silence. Oh gosh... Maybe I should keep talking?

"And that kiss at the game? It.. was me trying to tell myself not to because I wanted to. And In college, I partied when I was thinking about you and felt like I was overflowing with love for you. I needed to run away. And I couldn't even be with that girl for more than three months cause I was always comparing her to you. But, I'm no good for you. I mean, am I the best you can do? Sure, I'll respect you, and never push you into anything. But Stephen, gosh that guy. He's got like a 4.3 GPA, and can relate to all the smarty talk you pull with Taylor, and according to Shar he's not bad on the eyes, and is closer to your age, and-"

"Troy."

"Yes?" wow.., I talk way to much when I'm nervous. But I never do it around others... it's probably just Brie.

Brie smiles, then grins, and slowly, changes from sitting criss-cross apple sauce to slowly (sultrily) crawling over to me. I can't breathe. Her brown orbs are shimmering. She stops, placing her hands on my chest, and straddling me. Breathe Troy.

"Shut up and kiss me."

I didn't need to be told twice. Her lips touched mine, and that was it. I felt like every inch of me was on fire. My lips attacked hers. I have no clue if she loves me back... but by judging by things... life's good. Her hands were in my hair, pulling me close and some hair pullage. One of my hands was in her hair, doing the same, while my other was on her lower back, pulling her closer. Breathing was fast as soon as our lips detached and mine moved to her neck, then connected back together.

Morning breath did NOT bother me.

Then her alarm rang. Groaning in synch, we pulled apart. She got off my lap, and quickly ran across the room to turn off her alarm, then turned back to me, bitting her lip. I can't believe this. She's mine. Or.. maybe she is.

"Brie-"

"Wait, Troy, there's something I haven't said yet."

I nod, "Okay.."

Slowly, a grin stretches onto her face, and she looks me dead in the eye, "I love you too."

I think my heart's gonna explode.

Gabriella's POV

I watch as his face contorts into five different emotions all at once, until he smiles broadly, then grabs me in his arms and spins me around the room. I can't resist my girlish giggle and squeal until he puts me down and pulls me close. I love this. I love him. I don't want to let go. Everything feels perfect.

"Gabs? Are you up?" Mom asks, knocking on my door.

"Yeah!" I call, then snuggle my head back into his chest. We stay just like this for awhile. Until I decide it's time I get ready for school.

"I'll pick you up, okay?" He asks, walking out of my balcony doors backwards, our hands clasped together.

"Like yesterday?" I ask with a grin. Troy chuckles, "Figured out that I came to see you, I see. Why were you out so early?"

"I had a free. We get out at ten today, since it's our last day."

Troy nods, "I'll be there at around nine. Dad wants me to play a game with him in the court. So find me in the gym."

"Okay. See you then, _boyfriend_."

I love the word. Boyfriend. And I get to call Troy my boyfriend! This is the most amazing day of my life! Troy chuckles and pulls me in for a quick peck then a hug. "I love you, _girlfriend_."

"Love you..." I call after him lamely as he's climbing down my tree, then disappears across the yard.

Sharpay's ecstatic when I tell her in homeroom. She's squealing, much like she did when she wore her first pair of heels.

"I knew it! I knew you two would end up married with three kids!"

"Okay Shar. Calm yourself. I'm just his girlfriend."

"For now...."

After homeroom, I headed to the photography room to grab the last minute prints I'd set up the other day. By that time it was nine thirty. Then I went to the office to join the line of students in picking up our grades. By then it was ten and I was back at my locker, putting my stuff into my bag.

"The boys are playing a game with your _boyfriend_. Apparently Coach B pulled the team from their free, when you were in photography room. So, we going?"

"Yups. Just let me drop my Geography book in Mr Baker's room."

After a quick walk, we were entering in the gym and were instantly overwhelmed from the noise level. My eyes search for Troy in the crowd of sweaty males running up and down the court. From the looks of things, it was shirts versus skins. As if he'd told me exactly what spot he'd be at on the court, I find him instantly.

He's skins. Yay! His six pack is glistening with a light layer of perspiration and he's smiling proudly. He's standing still, until his head snaps to meet my eyes. He grins at me then begins to run and catches a pass from Chad, shooting it from the three point line. Then still grinning, he points to me, dedicating the basket to me.

I get that giddy, girly gigglish feeling. Stupid girly stuff. But I smile brightly and giggle anyway. Troy chuckles, then sprints over to me, throwing the ball he caught to Jordan, some other dude on the Skins.

"Hey beautiful." Troy murmurs against my lips once he met me, his hands slipping into mine.

By no means am I embarrassed his father is standing across the court and most of my closest friends are watching along with the entire JV basketball team. Our kiss was brief, I decide from that moment on, I like be gentle in public. Not a lot of PDA will be necessary to satisfy me. Troy smiles when he pulls back, obviously he just realized the same thing I had. He flips his hair to one side, which makes my knees weak.

"Alright guys, Dad, I'm out." he calls to them. The basketball team groans then calls out cat calls and whistle as Troy slips his arm around my waist, pulling me closer then dropping his head onto mine.

"Hotshot you're gonna leave with no shirt and no gym bag?" Shar asks him, cocking her eyebrow. Troy looks down, then up, laughing. "No, thanks for reminding me Shar."

"All in a days work." She mutters before we kiss on the cheek goodbye and she heads over to watch Chad play, he finally asked her out, she called me at one AM squealing because he'd finally asked the question.

Troy kisses my cheek, then whispers in my ear "B-R-B."

He and I ignore the wolf whistles, then I watch Troy converse with his Dad quickly before sprinting over to me, darting in and out of the players.

"Back," he says proudly and wraps his arm around my shoulders. I giggle and slip my own around his waist and follow him out of the school.

"How were your final grades?" he asks, making a light conversation as we walk down the mostly empty halls.

"Great. I got an A on my French exam! _C'était fou dur_, means it was crazy hard. And all my other grades were As and one B."

"My little Einsteinette." Troy says and then squeezes my shoulder gently, "I'm proud of you."

"Me too, Mr Hotshot Basketball Wildcat." I mutter, I am proud of myself. I worked really hard this year. And even harder for all my exams. I deserve these grades.

Troy grins and opens the car door for me, "You should be proud." I smile and get into the seat, getting ready to slid over to the middle, but Troy's hand on my knee stops me.

"And to celebrate, let me take you out for brunch."

"Like.. our first date?" I ask, biting my lip so my ginormous smile wouldn't burst out. Our first date! Our first date as a couple! We've hung out before, but this, is a DATE!

Troy chuckles and shakes his head, to himself I hope, "Yes, like our first date, baby."

"Aww, you called me baby! My life really can't get any better." I squeal to myself. Troy chuckles, then lets go of me to close the door. I scoot down to the middle, and place my hand over Troy's on my knee as he starts his lame-o truck.

Troy brings me to a cute little place called 'Cafe Aroma'. I smile brightly and turn to Troy as he cuts the engine in our parking space across the street. "Troy... would this French cafe have anything to do with my amazing French finale grade?"

Troy chuckles and I get out from the driver's side after Troy. Smiling, he holds my waist to help me down. I feel all girly again. But screw it, I love being in Troy's arms. Once he shuts the door behind me, gently because if you use to much strength his piece of junk might fall apart, he wraps his arm around my waist, "Well, I know how much you love French, it was your favorite class, and you're even taking it again Senior year, even though you don't have too. So, why not be able to flaunt is in front of everyone, and _moi_."

I grin and pull him across the street.

"How do you read this stuff?!" Troy asks, his face buried in the menu, just a mere ten minutes later.

I giggle, already knowing what I wanted, "Babe, you're looking at the French menu. The English one is on the other side."

"Yeah, but you read the French menu!"

"Cause I speak French, and you told me to flaunt." I counter, then sigh, "Just let me order for you."

At that moment the waitress magically appeared, as if she was listening until our conversation mentioned ordering. All of the female employees and customers had been eyeing Troy since we walked in. I hadn't really noticed because Troy and I were wrapped up in our conversation, but it was more prominent now. Eh whatever, my guy was hot. I guess I'm flaunting my French and my man.

In an amazing French accent that I wish I could have instead of my fake one, the waitress welcomes us then asks what we'd like to eat, since we already got drinks.

"_Oui, deux ordre de crêpes de chocolat et une tomate tarte tatin_." I told her, then once she had it written down she smiled and said ten minutes until it was ready.

"So, what did you order us?" Troy asks, reaching for my hand across the table. I smile and slid off my seat so I'm leaning in closer. "I got us two orders of chocolate crepes and a tomato tarte Tatin." Seeing Troy's confused face I giggle an elaborate, "It's herbed tomato with puffy pastry."

"Sounds like you ordered desserts, missy." Troy says while chuckling and sliding off his chair to be closer too. "Well... it can be dessert, but not necessarily."

"We should be going to France and not Hong Kong..." he mutters leaning over the table, his lips getting closer.

"That would be dreamy..." I whisper quietly, and then glance at his oncoming lips.

"How's this for dreamy?" he asks, then connects our lips again. Just like in the gym it's brief, but this one was a little longer since we're around strangers.

After the meal, which Troy savored and declared he was taking me to France so we could have authentic French food, we pulled up at our old childhood park.

"Why are we at the park... and why are you grabbing a basketball from the back?"

"Because...." Troy drowns out and smilies facing me with the ball in his hand, "WE, are playing a game, just like when we were kids."

I groan, "Troy, I'm really short, and in cute jean shorts and a baby doll top. AND in flats, and I'm not in the mood for a blister like at your fourteenth birthday."

"And you look gorgeous." Troy said smiling, this is where the BUT comes in, "but, basketball is the first thing we did together, remember?"

_Nine year old Troy Bolton followed his new friend Mark Montez up his front steps, with his mother following them. _

_Ms Montez opened the front door and kissed Mark on the head before looking from Troy to his mother, who he exchanged hellos with. Then she greeted Troy warmly. Following the Montezs inside, Troy looked around the elegantly decorated house. _

_"Gabby is coming home with her friend Kelsi. They should be back any min-" the doorbell rang, cutting Maria off. "And there they are."_

_Mark rolled his eyes, "Gabby wants to be just like me. She might be kinda annoying."_

_Lucille grinned to herself, typical sibling interaction. She watched as her only son shrugged then peered at the door as a bubbly young girl with wild curls came though the door, talking with the girl behind her animatedly. Mrs Neilson followed behind the two, and greeted Maria after she hugged her daughter and then Kelsi. _

_Smiling Lucille exchanged hellos with Mrs Nielson, then let Mark introduce Troy._

_"Troy, this is my sister Gabby and her friend Kelsi. Gabby, Troy." Mark said, and then added, "We're gonna play a game of ball in the back. C'mon Troy."_

_"Wait, I wanna play too!" Gabriella cried and followed them outside. _

_"Gabby, I told you, you're to small." Mark jeered at his sister._

_Gabriella's lip trembled and she looked at Kelsi who glared at Mark, "You're mean."_

_Mark rolled his eyes, "Whatever, come on man."_

_Troy looked at Gabriella. "But I wanna play! You play with me when no one else is around."_

_Before Mark could say anything, Troy went, "Man, just one game. It won't hurt anyone."_

_Sighing, Mark nodded, "One game. Come on. You and Troy against me."_

"Yeah, I remember. I was about to cry and it was the only game you ever lost."

Troy smiles, and plays with one of my curls, "We lost by two points, and it was the most fun game I've played. And later tonight you and I are gonna play a rematch against Mark."

I smile and then nod, "Fine, one game. It won't hurt anyone." I mutter relaying his words, then hop out of the car on the passengers side. Troy met me immediately and then grabbed my hand, pulling me onto the court.

"I'm only losing because your shirt is off!" I complain half an hour into our game. Troy chuckles and shakes his head, "Babe, its hot."

"Yes you are. I can't focus!"

Shaking his head, Troy walks over to get his shirt. "NO!"

"You just told me to put it on," he states, but stopped anyway. "Yeah, but I like the view."

He just laughs and the dribbles the ball, then checks it to me, "Go ahead. You're down by five."

Sticking my tongue out, I dribble then get around him and make it to my shooting area and _shish_! But as I was about to jump around in celebration when Troy's strong arms are around my waist and spinning me around.

"AHH! This is why I'm losing!" I squeal and lift my legs up. Troy chuckles in my ear, and then sets me down. "You look about ready to quit."

"Yeah, I am. It wouldn't of been so bad if I was dressed right."

"And if I had my shirt on." he added

After dinner with the Boltons, turns out that was what Jack was talking to Troy about before we left, and our rematch against Mark, which Troy and I won, it was one AM, and I was cuddled into Troy's arms downstairs as Leo DiCaprio's movie _The Beach played on our TV in the living room_.

"When are we telling Mark...?" Troy asks as he nibbles on my collar bone.

I squirm in his lap and try to focus on the sights of Bangkok. At dinner, no one but Jack had known about us. From what Mark has said, he clearly didn't want me and Troy together. And I just need to tell my mom and dad when Mark isn't around. And Jack said he'd tell Lucille so we wouldn't be subjected to her squeals of joy, much like when I was subjected to Shar's this morning.

Finally _breaking free_ of his grasp, I turn in his lap and straddle him. "Soon... just, he said some things.. he's not really rooting for us."

Troy's eyes clouded, he looks serious, "What has been saying to you?" Aw, he's all protective. "Wait a minute... this is why he mentioned you were crushing on Stephen."

I groan, gosh this stupid Stephen thing! "You people! How many times do I have to say that I liked him a tiny bit! I don't like him anymore. I love _you_."

"And I'm glad to hear that, but shh, we don't want to wake everyone else up and have to explain why you're straddling me."

Glancing down I realize my legs are indeed straddling him and my hands are braced on his shoulders. His hands are firmly glued to my waist, telling me not to move. I wasn't planning on it.

Troy suddenly stops smiling then gets serious again, "What has he told you?"

I sigh. "Just don't storm up there and murder him."

Troy nods. "He told me it was just lust."

His hands instantly tighten, "You know there's no way in fuck that's true right? I mean, we don't even have to have sex, I can totally wait- I mean, you know I'd never push you into something-"

I giggle and place my fingers over his lips, silencing him. "I know. Honestly, my last relationship fell apart because of sex. So, you'll have a little waiting to do. Maybe Hong Kong...?"

"Or France." Troy says in a chuckle. I nod and echo, "Or France. But for now, just kiss me."

His arms wrap all around my waist and pull me into him, while my hands go into his hair, while on of his hands moves up to my hair. His chest feels really strong under my weight...

Footsteps.

In alarm I pull away and off Troy's lap. He places his arm loosely on my shoulders and we both struggle to see what portion of the movie is playing.

"_I don't know! Just a fin! Over there, about a hundred meters._"

"_Well, was it big?_"

"_Yes_."

"_Well, what the fuck do you expect me to do about it?!"_ Leo shouts in sheer panic.

"_Nothing! I just thought you should know!"_

"_Well to be honest,_ _Etienne, I'd rather you hadn't told me!" _

"_I'm sorry!_"

"_Well, it's a bit fuckin' late now, isn't it?!_"

"This is the part where there is no shark, they're just shitting him and they make it to the beach right?" Troy whispers in my ear, and I nod in confirmation.

"Why are you two still up?" Mark asks, walking down the stairs and yawning.

"Just bonding with my best friend." Troy states, and I can sense he's pissed.

Mark nods, "I see. Gab, remember what I told you."

I feel Troy tense as I lean back on him. I feel like slapping Mark. I glance at Troy, he seems to be having a hard time keeping his anger in check. "Mark, Troy's my _friend_. My _best friend_, he'd never do that to me."

Troy smiles, while looking away from Mark. His knee nudges mine and he turns back to Mark looking serious. "Yeah, I don't know what you mean, but I'd never do something that would hurt Brie."

Mark nods slowly, "Yeah.. I just came down to get water. I'll be outta here in a minute."

I wake up with my head in Troy's lap. And my cell phone vibrating on the coffee table. I sit up slowly Troy's arm was wrapped loosely around me this time, which was good. Aw, he looks adorable with his mouth open.

Shaking the sleep from me, I grab my phone and see a text from Shar sent ten minutes ago.

_i know ur lovin ur new bf, but we gotta celebrate the end of jr yr. sleepovr at mine 2nitte. troys welcome. u, me, chad, jase, kels, & ry cya_

Grinning, I walk into the kitchen, stealing one last look at Troy. My mom is sipping her coffee and reading some adult novel. "Morning." I say as I sit down next to her.

"Morning sweetie."

"Uh, I kinda wanna tell you something about Troy and me." I say.

Mom laughs, "Hun, I already know. It was obvious at dinner last night. And Lucille called me last night in the middle of her fit of joy. I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks," I say with a flushed face. We were that obvious? "Does Dad know?"

"I haven't told him. But I can be with you when do if you need me."

"I'll see. I think Mark will be the harder one to tell. But, uh, Shar invited me over for a sleepover tonight since I spent the whole day with Troy yesterday."

"Well of course you can go. I take it Troy is invited too." Mom states as she sips her coffee.

"Yeah, but don't worry Mom. I'm not gonna do anything. I learned the hard way with Alec." I felt like I had to reassure her, even if she already knew. I'm not sure why.

"I know sweetie. Go brush your teeth and I'll make you some eggs. Its around nine."

I smile and head upstairs, glancing atTroy again. As I brush my teeth I replay everything that happened yesterday. It was the perfect first date, with the perfect person. Life was perfect right now. And I'm sure it's gonna stay that way. Especially when I explore Hong Kong in two weeks with Troy by my side. And hopefully with my brother not pissed at me.

As I exit the bathroom, Troy is leaning against the wall across the hall. "Morning," he says quietly and then nods his head at Mark's room two doors down. I smile and walk into his arms. "Are you going home?" I ask into his chest.

He nods, "Yeah. I need to face my overly ecstatic mother sometime."

"Okay. Shar is having a sleepover tonight. You in?" I ask, and look up at him.

Troy smiles, "You'll be there, so I'll be there. All the more reason to go see my mom. I'll pick you up at seven thirty. I love you."

I love hearing that. It'll never get old. "I love you too. See you."

"I'll call you once my mom stops screaming."

_

* * *

**A/N** Hey! So it's Friday, even though I said Thursday. I wasn't in the mood to finish this yesterday. Sorry. But yeah, this one was like double the size of the last one. So they're happy and together! And they will stay that way. I said this was a short and not so drama filled story, and it is. Please keep reviewing! I love em all! OMG! I passed 5000 words on this chappie! Longest ever_


	5. Burning

**A/N** Hey! Oh goodness, I know like all of summer has gone by and I didn't update this. But this is it. The end of _Burning Summer Hearts_. Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed! 99 reviews for four chapters!? That's incredible! Thank you guys so, so much! I hope you're still with me on this chapter. We still have a few days left, summer isn't over yet! So lets party it up! Please review for one last time on _BSH, _you won't get another chance. (:

* * *

_gabriella_

We're in Hong Kong! I can't believe it! The city is beautiful! My whole life is beautiful! Troy is beautiful! Troy... oh, sorry. I always tend to get a little carried away when I think about him. And I think about him a lot. And I mean, _a lot_. Even better, his strong muscly arm is slung over my shoulders right now as we follow both our Dads. They're both arguing about how to get to the Central Piaza. Jack and my dad have each of their sightseeing books open and are trying to figure out where we went wrong.

But I don't care if we ever reach the building they're looking for. Actually, I kinda do since I'm wearing crazy heels and we've been walking for two hours. But Troy holding me and laughing with Mark about our Dad's is enough to keep me satisfied for awhile. Besides, with my girl powers I can get Troy to give me a piggyback ride later.

Mom and Lucille are walking behind us and are pointing in every direction. The architecture is astounding to them. Honestly, Troy's arms are astounding. And I'm not just saying that because he's my boyfriend and I love him. ... Okay, maybe I am. But any other girl would. In fact, several locals have already tried to flirt with him. In other languages too.

Troy squeezes my shoulder and then I feel his lips at my ear, "You okay?"

Oh.. I must have gotten a spacey look on my face. I nod and grin at him, "I'm good."

He smiles at me, "Great." Then he moves his face an inch and is kissing me as we walk on the sidewalk. I cannot believe it. My loving college boyfriend is kissing me in Hong Kong! How many girls can say that?

"Ew, ew, ew! Just cause I gave you my blessing does _not_ mean you can make out when I'm around!" Mark calls from somewhere nearby, I really don't remember where he is. Troy's lips on mine always seem to make me forget anything and everything else.

Troy chuckles and reluctantly pulls away. He resumes his conversation with Mark, leaving me to think back to when we told Mark about us, three weeks ago.

_"Tr-oy," I whine and stomp my foot. Troy chuckles and turns to look at me, "Very mature," he says in a whisper. I pout at him and look at both our parents that are sipping coffee in the kitchen, looking amused at us. "I don't want to tell him."_

_"We have too." Troy reasons. _

_"No, we don't. This whole sneaking around him is kinda sexy."_

_Dad clears his throat from the kitchen. Troy turns bright red and smiles shyly at my dad. Then he turns to me and whispers loudly, "We're telling him. We've put it off long enough."_

_"Then why are you still hiding?"_

_We'd planned to tell him today; after the baseball game that just ended ten minutes ago. But as we were about to walk into the living room, I had pulled Troy in for one more kiss claiming that while Mark wasn't strong enough to kill him, he'd at least land a good punch. And that punch may give him a puffed up lip. So, I wanted one more normal kiss. Troy had just laughed and rolled his eyes and gave me another kiss on my forehead after. Then just as we were about to go in for real, the Cubs hit a homerun in the bottom of the ninth inning and took the game. _

_So, now, I didn't want to tell Mark anymore and Troy has been claiming that we have to. Our parents are in the kitchen, and my boyfriend and I are having a whisper argument in the hall, five feet from my brother. _

_"I am _not_ hiding. I'm just... waiting for the opportune moment." _

_"Stupid! You couldn't throw a strike? Why walk him?! You didn't walk him then it would have only been a single homer not a double!" Mark's voice echoes. _

_Troy and I widen our eyes and my grip on his hand tightens. _

_"I guess he's watching the highlights."_

_"No more hiding! Lets go-"_

_Troy pulls us into the living room where Mark is glowering at the TV. He looks up at us then at our connected hands. "Hi...."_

_I inhale. Troy decides to speak first, "Hey. Uh, we've got something to tell you."_

_Mark drops his head and looks down. He sighs and then rubs his neck and his other hand clenches in a fist. I need to breath. I think I forgot how to exhale. Troy's body tenses. With my other hand I reach over and grasp a little above Troy's wrist. "We're-"_

_Mark shakes his head, still looking down. "How long?"_

_I exhale. Exhaling feels good. I need to remember to do that more often. "Two weeks." I say. _

_Mark doesn't move. Then he nods. "Are you both sure about this?" Even though he asked us both, he's looking at me. I swallow and nod, "With all my heart." Then I look at Troy, who is smiling down at me. Mark clenches his jaw and nods before looking at Troy. Troy turns to Mark and nods, "Never been more sure of anything, never will be."_

_Mark nods once more, "You take care of her. You ever hurt her, you'll be dead to me."_

_Troy smiles, "I ever hurt her and I'll let you kill me."_

_Mark nods. "Best friend and little sister...." he shivers. "Just don't get nasty around me."_

"HA! I told you we should of gone left back there!" Jack yells.

"NO!" Dad quickly protests, "YOU said right, I said left!"

"Are you deaf, man?! _I_ said left!"

"Boys, boys, we've been walking for three hours. You both got us lost, so I don't think it matters anymore." Lucille says walking passed Dad and Jack with my mom and walking ahead of us.

My feet are beginning to wail. And it's hot. I bump my hips into Troy. His head swivels to look at me.

"Uh, I'm gonna go help the Dad Team," Mark says and hurries ahead, leaving Troy and me in the back.

"What's up gorgeous?" Troy asks.

"I'm hot."

He chuckles, "Trust me, I know."

"I'm serious, Bolton."

"Okay. Well, we're almost there. And you already have my sunglasses."

I stole Troy's Aviators two days ago. Hehe, I'm so evil. I giggle and nod, "And they are doing wonders."

"That's good to know."

"It is, isn't it?"

Troy chuckles and then without warning removes his arm from my shoulders and wraps both of them around my hips, tugging me up against him. He rests his head on my shoulder and walks with his cute tush pointed out.

"Troy!" I shriek, but not loud enough to attract anyone's attention. I feel giggles bubbling passed my lips as he nuzzles my neck.

"Uh oh-"

"What uh oh?" I ask him, my voice sounding hysterical.

Then I feel it. A slight tug by the waistband of my jean shorts. "Don't tell me-"

"My watch is stuck."

_I remember this day well. It was the day Mark, Troy, and I convinced our parents to let us all share a room. _

_"No."_

_  
"But the three of us all shared a room in Europe."_

_"Technically that was our room that you three commandeered on your own." Jack says, eyeing us. _

_"Dad, you and Mom slept with John and Maria in their room." Troy started, and I continued, "And Mom, you told me that you loved it."_

_Mom nods and looks at Lucille who looks thoughtful, "Well, yes..."_

_"And it's not like Troy and Gabby will be in a room alone. I'll be there. And you know how much I despise any part of their body touching." Mark put in._

_I feel my cheeks taint with red. Troy rolls his eyes, "We all know. You voice your opinion on the matter every second." Then he turns back to our parents, "And if you're worried about Brie and I in the same bed, let me just say, we slept together most of the time in Europe anyway. We slept together at Shar's sleepover a few weeks ago, and I've stayed over and Gab's has stayed at ours before. We still haven't gone all the way, and we don't plan on it anytime soon."_

_My cheeks are full on the color of my blood now. "Troy," I say through gritted teeth, "Shut up."_

_My mom nods, "I'm okay with it." Lucille nods after, "Me too."_

_Dad and Jack look at each other before sighing. _

Lucille notices us first. She laughs. And laughs and laughs. Then Mark notices. He laughs too, louder than Lucille. Dad and Mom notice at the same time and grin and laugh, but not as loud. Jack just chuckles.

Troy scowls, "This is not funny."

"Ye--yes it is." Mark gets out in between his laughs as he clutches his sides.

Mom wipes her tearing eyes before ushering us over so she can cut Troy off me. But before she can Jack snaps a picture and grins at us, "For the photo album."

"Or our Christmas card."

It's two AM. Mark has been asleep for three hours already. I'm cuddled in Troy's arms. I'm in his lap with his arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder as I lay back on his chest. Our movie is playing on the hotel TV. Yes, we brought my DVD of _Accepted_ with us. We're sitting on the floor and it feels just like Europe.

I'm in one of Troy's t-shirts and pajama pants (the AC in the hotel is surprisingly high). Troy's in blue plaid pj pants and a white wife beater. Troy moves his head a little until it's buried in my curls. "This is just like Italy," he whispers then his teeth playfully bite my ear, just for a moment.

"Well," I say in the giggle, "Not _just_ like Italy."

"You're right," He says while chuckling and his eyes glowing, "I didn't have the guts to this then." One of his hands on my waist moves down to squeeze my thigh.

"So Hot Stuff," Troy grins as I use the "magic word", "today fun?"

"Getting stuck to my beautiful girlfriend? As, fun as it gets." He kisses my cheek and chuckles, "We aren't even watching the movie."

"Eh, we've seen it hundreds of times. Time number hundred thirty seven doesn't mean much."

"How did you come up with a hundred thirty seven?"

"It's a pretty number."

Troy chuckles and shakes his head, "I love you." I smile and look up at Troy, who is already looking down at me. "I love telling you that I love you," he adds. I feel my smile widen before another giggle slips out, "I love hearing it. And I love you."

"As you should." he says and nods to affirm his statement. I roll my eyes and look back to the TV. But I don't stay quiet long, "Troy... I'm gonna be a Senior.."

His voice comes out in a low whisper, like mine did, "Yes, you are."

"And then I'm gonna go to college."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm leaving East High.."

"Yes, yo-"

"If you say that again I swear to God-"

With a chuckle he cuts me off, "I won't say it. But you will be Senior, and you are going to college, and you'll leave East High with your friends and as valedictorian."

"You don't know that. I bet Taylor will get it. She's always been smarter than me."

"Well, I'm putting my money on you." his voice whispers before I feel a soft kiss on my cheek. "You're gonna be fine."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"You're the best boyfriend ever."

"I know."

_Accepted_ ended and the credits rolled. But I didn't notice, because I was asleep in Troy's arms. In the morning, Lucille came into our room to wake us up, because Lucille somehow got stuck with wake up duty since Italy. And none of us have been keen to change that.

"Troy, Gabriella, Mark! Up and at 'em!" She walks past where Troy and I are huddled on the floor and opens the floor length curtains, letting the sun in. "It's a beautiful day in Hong Kong, children!"

"I am not a child." Troy protests sleepily in my ear.

Lucille's hearty laugh filters through the air. "Oh, I love wake up duty. We're all meeting for breakfast in the hotel restaurant in an hour. Be there." The door closes behind her.

"What time did you two fall asleep?" Mark asks sleepily, sitting up in bed.

"After three.." I say and stretch my arms up while getting up from Troy's lap. Troy is looking up at me and grinning at me. He's still squinting, "Morning pretty girl." He winks at me, then looks up and tries to see Mark from the floor, "Sup, Mark?"

"Ahh, mornin' you two. I call shower first."

"Yeah, yeah. Go," I wave my hand at him. When Mark is in the bathroom with the door firmly shut, Troy grabs onto my hips and pulls me onto our bed, straddling me. His lips find mine and so does his tongue.

"Morning love.." he whispers. I grin at him, "Morning."

This is it. This is where the movie stops and 'Happily Ever After' shows up. It leaves off with us happy and having a happy life. It leaves us in a happy place where we'll face new challenges but still be together and happy. This summer changed all of us. Me, Troy, Mark... we all grew up. We all changed, but we're also still the same. In this case, it leaves us with our hearts burning in the middle of the hottest part of summer with love.


End file.
